Broken Promises
by lilangelita
Summary: And another one! Ranma and Akane live together and suffer the consequences of love with many hardships. Please RR!
1. Broken Smile

A. N.: I know I shouldn't be writing another fic since I've already got two out there, but I just had to put this one out. I was bored, so I wrote, and I hope ya'll like it!! Don't worry though; the other two will be out soon!!! I just dunno how to continue though . . . oh well! This ones dedicated to my friend who's going through some shit!! Hope you get through that! Well, I'm going through some shit too, and everyone's going through some shit. Funny how school and boys can do that. Anyways, school sucks and I hate taking the public bus 'cause there's much more freshman than before, the biggest my high school has ever had! So I'm kinda angsty right now, like always, and wrote this out of sadness. It's a problem I have to get fixed. In the meantime, read and enjoy!! Lauryn Hill inspired, and a little of Maroon 5!!

---------------"Sometimes is all the time and never is maybe, and I'm moving on . . . I never noticed how lovely were the aliens."

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½!! So please don't sue, I ain't got no money! I also don't own that awesome song by Velvet Revolver "Loving the alien." (or something like that) That song totally rocks if I might add!!!!!

Broken Promises

Chapter 1: Broken smile

"Tell me, what is it that you see in going over there Ranma-kun?"

"I dunno. All I know is that Akane's going and wherever Akane goes, I go."

"What about your family? Your mother, father, brother's and sister's, they'll all miss you if you go along with this."

"They can live without me for awhile. I ain't leaving forever, I'm coming back soon!"

"Is that so? What about Akane-san? She's a very good actress, and she loves it too. I'm sure someone will offer her a very good job while you two are over there, and I don't think she'd just abandon her life-long dream because of you."

"What do you mean by that, Chiyo?"

"That Akane-san won't want to come back if she's offered a good enough job as an actress. Are you willing to leave your life in Nerima behind for her dream Ranma-kun?"

" . . . I-I don't know if I can live my life without her, so yes, I am."

"Are you sure, Ranma-kun? You seem indecisive."

"Of course I am, so don't ask stupid questions Chiyo! I love Akane and I ain't living without her. If my family can't support that then . . . that's their problem."

"Oh, Ranma-kun . . ."

(A year later)

"Akane, you're beginning to show! We _have_ to replace you!"

Akane sighed as she looked down at her stomach to find a small bulge sticking out. "I know," She whispered caressing it. "But . . . Can't we have the character become all of a sudden pregnant, Junko? The talent scout is coming in a week to see me perform, I have to be there!"

The older girl named Junko sighed and placed a reassuring hand on Akane's shoulder, she was in full costume for the play so she couldn't be hugged or else the dress would wrinkle. "I'm sorry Akane, but we can't do that." Junko said softly. "The writer wrote it and we can't change it. Believe me if I could I would! . . . Don't worry though. I'm sure that scout will hire you anyways. If he doesn't he's one very stupid man!"

"It's a woman."

"Oh."

"Akane-san, you're on in two!" Yelled out a short boy with a headset on that was practically falling off of his head. "Hikami-san, Jujuri is looking like crazy for you, he wants to talk before you leave!"

With that said the boy left and the two girls were left to stare after him, their tender moment broken and gone.

Junko shook herself and forced a smile as Akane stood up somberly. "Hey, don't worry about it too much Akane!" She exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. "You're going to have a baby. You're going to be a MOM! Be happy and enjoy these last couple days in the play!!"

Akane fixed her apron and smile a very sad smile. "Thanks Junko, you've been a great friend and I'll miss you."

"W-What do you mean by that Akane?" Junko asked worried. "We're going to see each other again, aren't we?"

"I'm afraid not." Akane absently said, making her way towards the door. "I'm pregnant now. I won't ever be able to act again when I finally have this kid, so I'll be going back to Nerima with Ranma. Bye!"

Junko grabbed her own headset and was about to retort something when Akane closed the door gently and was gone. It was suddenly quiet in the once giddy and happy room.

She fell to the ground helplessly upon hearing the thundering voice of Akane as her character "Anza" in the smash-hit play. Her character was an independent woman with no regrets of killing numerous people in the name of justice and sometimes even love. The role seemed to have been made for Akane.

"Oh, Akane . . ."

(Later that day)

There was an eerie silence as the couple sat down for dinner at the dinning table eating some take-out since Akane didn't feel like cooking and neither did Ranma.

Akane picked at the ramen in front of her with her head propped up by her elbow on the table, but she hadn't taken a bite from it yet.

Ranma sat across from her eating silently and slowly, something was bugging his wife so of course it was bugging him.

"I'm pregnant."

Ranma spat out his food and began to choke on it; Akane was immediately at his side and patting his back worriedly.

She looked him over and once she was sure he was okay she leaned against the chair beside him with a frown. "You hadn't noticed?"

Ranma coughed a bit more before shaking his head and staring intently at Akane. "N-No, I-I just thought you were getting chubbier 'cause you haven't trained in a long time." He hoarsely said and then whispered: "When'd you find out?"

"A month ago, I'm three months pregnant now."

"Why didn't you tell me **_then_**?!" He shrieked since he couldn't exactly yell yet. "Something could've happened to you, you stubborn tomboy!"

There was another long silence, but this time it wasn't eerie, it was a much more of a tense anger kind of silence. The one no one can stand at all.

Akane looked away and towards the floor. "You would've made me quit my job, that's why."

Ranma crossed his arms and stared at her back since she was turned from him. "Well, you are going to quit it!" He hissed and then stood up heatedly. "There's no getting out of it, Akane!"

"There's no need," Akane began with a monotone voice as she continued to stare at the floor intently. "I started to show so they made me quit a week before the talent scout was supposed to come. My acting career is over now, so don't worry about me ever going back."

Ranma blinked, his anger subsiding finally and a soft expression entered his face instead. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what, words never came easy to him and they still didn't even though he had been through so much with the girl sitting right in front of him.

I really am an insensitive jerk, Ranma thought sadly, watching Akane slowly get up and walk towards the living room.

He coughed to get her attention and she stopped midway. "Um, we're going back to Nerima, Akane."

"I know, I already packed." She whispered sullenly and then continued her slow walk to the living room, leaving her Husband to worry behind.

A. N.: Um, I dunno if this was any good, but please tell me if it was!!!! I'd greatly appreciate it, thank you! Oh, um, incase you want to email me (probably don't) here it 

Anyways . . . review and I'll update fast!!!! :P

"I'll treat you like milk, I'll do nothing but spoil you!"


	2. All Falls Down

A. N.: Hello people, guess who's back from a long time out??? "Welcome back, I know you like that!" . . . Anyways, I've been a bit busy with school and all so this is really later than what I had planned. But who cares as long as it's out, right? Okay, this one's dedicated to my little brother. He's only a year old but his birthday's like in three months so then he'll be two, yeah!! Terrible two's, can't wait for that crap to start (like it hasn't). Well, I hope ya'll enjoy this, review and all that junk. I'll be sooooo happy if you do review, it really makes my day. Anyways, here goes and enjoy, "Why do we choose the boy's that are naughty?" Argh, I **hate** Frankie!!!!!!

---------------"Every time I try to leave something pulls me back, baby. Tried and try to let you go, but it's just impossible. Every time we say good-bye bitter tear drops fill my eyes. Wish I didn't need you so, but you're irresistible."

elf-princess4-Okie, here's another one!!! For you!! :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½!! So please don't sue, I ain't got no money! I also don't own that great song (dunno the name, sorry) by Mariah Carey!!!

Broken Promises

Chapter 2: All falls down

"Minaka-chan, can you just chill for a second?!" A tall woman hissed with a large spatula behind her back. "Jeez!"

A short girl with long golden brown hair fidgeted uneasily in her seat next to the tall woman. "But Ucchan-!" She began anxiously, looking at the spatula wearing woman with anticipating eyes. "W-What if Auntie finally finds Yamiyo?! Aren't you the least bit worried at all??"

"Yeah right, like Ukyo cares about that stupid girl." A tall and lanky young boy whispered as he neared the two girls in the quite waiting room. "She chose to runaway. Not like we forced her to go."

The golden brown haired girl named Minaka frowned slightly as she stared at the young boy in front of her with cold eyes. "How could you say something like that Kyo?!" She shrieked out in a very high pitched voice. "She's our sister and she's missing! You're supposed to care, just like me and Shinji!"

Silence overcame them when a stocky woman appeared out of nowhere and glared at the small group with squinted eyes.

She coughed loudly. "Excuse me!" She hoarsely yelled to them with a large frown painted on her face. "But there are other people around here. Please respect that and be quite!"

With that said the stocky woman left as fast as she had arrived, wobbling all the way to the corner of the small room and opening the door nosily.

Ukyo blinked surprisingly. "What was that all about?" She asked seriously confused. "There's no one here but us."

Before anyone could respond though, a short fragile woman wearing an elegant kimono came out of the same door with a forced smile on her face. "She's not here either, let's go."

(Later that afternoon in Osaka)

Akane sighed disappointedly, watching the news with little interest as her sister droned on the phone about how if she had been more careful then she would have already had a job as a professional actress.

"I know Nabiki. You don't have to remind me." Akane whispered softly so her husband wouldn't hear from the bathroom across the living room. "What's done is done, I can't change it."

-Well, it's your own fault Akane. You have no one else to blame, not even Ranma-kun.- There was a short pause as Nabiki coughed. -Are you going back to Nerima?-

Akane frowned slightly and gripped the phone tightly. "Do I have a choice?" She asked rhetorically. "I have to go back. I can't just leave Ranma's family out of the picture like that . . . Which means I'll have to see Auntie and Dad again."

Nabiki laughed on the other end of the phone softly. -Yeah, they were pretty pissed off that you two didn't have a wedding and just eloped. Heck even I was! I didn't get no money from the whole thing.-

The two sisters paused and then giggled happily at the memories of the old days, when things had been quite different and a little bit simpler.

Akane wiped her eyes and smiled sadly. "But now you can make some more money off of this information Nabiki." She whispered.

-Nope, I'm afraid the word's getting around already.-

"What do you mean?" Akane asked totally confused.

Nabiki paused on the other line and seemed to adjust her phone momentarily. -I overheard Chiyo-san talking with some old lady about Ranma coming back with some urgent news. I didn't think much of it at the time, but now . . .-

As Ranma came out of the bathroom with a satisfied smile on his face the T. V. was still on and his wife was on the phone with a weird expression on her face.

Akane blinked and then shook her head, a fake smile on her lips. "Okay, well I'll call you back later. Bye!"

She hung up the phone angrily and then glared at the T. V. The night before she and Ranma had agreed on only telling people they knew wouldn't run their mouths and tell everyone before they got the chance to. Now everything was ruined, Chiyo would probably end up telling Ranma's family "by accident" about the whole thing since she was a close family friend.

Ranma blinked confusingly at his wife as he slowly sat down next to her on the couch. "Who were you talking to?"

Akane shook her head slightly and then turned towards her husband with a forced smile on her face. "No one important." She said too sweetly and then her face hardened slightly, her smile still on. "But can you tell me why Chiyo-san knows about our problem?"

Ranma blinked and then smiled nervously. "She told, huh?"

"Yep."

"Crap. What are we gonna do now?"

Akane face-faulted depressingly with her eyes as cold as ice. She gripped the ground with her hands and remained there sadly. Shouldn't she be bursting with joy and happiness, if so, then why did it hurt so much? Was there something wrong with her?

She blinked, a single tear running down her cheek and then slowly let go of the ground, but still remained there. "I don't know, I really don't know."

Ranma looked at her back curiously but decided to leave her be. "Hmm, oh well I guess." He said with the shrug of his shoulders. "Hey 'Kane, are we gonna order out tonight too? I don't think the baby should have to eat toxic waste like your food before it's even born!"

Akane's back stiffened and Ranma braced himself for a beating, but instead what he got in return was a deep sigh.

She let her body go loose on the floor. "Sure, but you choose and order."

"Okay!"

(Saotome home)

At the time the house was rather quite, something the anxious inhabitants had never truly experienced.

Ukyo grabbed her large spatula and began to caress it tenderly. This silence was tearing her apart no matter how much she acted like it didn't. Suddenly though the sounds of soft footsteps entered her hearing range and a slight smile crept upon her features.

I knew that bullheaded Kyo was really depressed over Yamiyo, Ukyo thought happily, and now he wants to confine with someone like me.

As the footsteps slowly neared Ukyo grinned and placed her spatula beside her seat. She paused and blinked at the face that greeted her instead.

"Auntie, what's up?" Ukyo asked confusingly since Nodoka never really casually walked around.

Nodoka placed her right hand on her mouth and gasped. "Oh Ukyo-chan!" She exclaimed happily, something she hadn't been for awhile. "Ranma and Akane-chan are finally coming back home!"

Ukyo blinked once again before forcing a small smile and rising from her chair. "That's great news Auntie . . ." She whispered softly. "Um, when are they coming back?"

"Soon, very soon! Chiyo-san said that Ranma had urgent news to tell us all!" Nodoka replied happily. "Ah, maybe then we can finally find Yamiyo with Ranma's help."

"Yeah, just can't wait for them to come back."

"Oh, it'll be just like the old days! . . . I'm so happy, my son's coming back home!!"

" . . . With Akane."

-End!! :P

A. N.: So, I hope you guys liked this one since I took time from school and crap to write it!!! School so sucks, I hate the people in my math class and I'm taking "Child Care" ROP for no reason. ARGH!!! Make it all end! Anyways, I just got a four day weekend this weekend (which went by fricken' fast) so it's okay I guess.

-"There's not a man today who can take me away from my guy!"


End file.
